1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage structures, and more particularly to a supplemental shelving system that can be readily incorporated into an existing shelving structure. The supplemental shelving system of the present invention uses a pair of grids vertically suspended from a shelf of the existing shelving structure. A plurality of S-shaped hooks conveniently secure one or more removable shelves to the suspended grids at desired vertical heights. The entire supplemental shelving system can be easily added to the existing shelving structure to provide additional storage space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional shelving structures typically include a plurality of vertically standing support posts and at least one shelf horizontally supported by the posts. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,523,508 and No. 3,757,705 disclose a shelving structure formed from four support posts, and one or more horizontal shelves provided with a frustro-conically shaped collar at each corner for receiving one of the support posts. A sleeve is secured to each support post and fits into the frustro-conically shaped collar at each corner of the shelf. The positions of the sleeves on the support posts are vertically adjustable so the height and relative spacing of the horizontal shelves can be chosen when assembling the shelving structure. These adjustable shelving structures are sold and marketed under the trademark SUPER ERECTA SHELF by InterMetro Industries Corporation, of Wilkes-Barre, Penna.
More particularly, FIG. 1 shows in detail a conventional adjustable shelving structure 11 of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,705. A formed-wire shelf 13 has a frustro-conically shaped collar 15 at each corner for receiving a support post 17. The wire shelf is defined by a plurality of longitudinally extending wire members 19 and a plurality of transversely extending wire members 21, all welded to one another at their respective intersecting points to form a rigid structure. For additional support, a vertically oriented edge beam 23 is provided around the perimeter of the shelf 13 by a serpentine-like member 25 and a lower support member 27 cooperating with a peripheral top shelf wire 30.
Each support post 17 is generally cylindrical in shape and has a plurality of uniformly spaced annular grooves 29 formed on its outer surface.
To assemble the shelving structure, a sleeve (not shown) is positioned about each support post. Each sleeve is formed with a complementary tapered shape that fits into one of the frustro-conically shaped collars in the shelf, and an inner circumferential bead that can engage any of the annular grooves on a post. A wedging action between the collars and the sleeves produces a radially-inwardly directed force to securely lock the sleeves onto the posts and support the shelf. The vertical height of the shelf can be adjusted by changing the positions of the sleeves on the posts.
When a shelving structure is assembled and put into use, there is often unused vertical space below a lower-most shelf or between two shelves. For example, in a shelving structure having a top shelf, a middle shelf and a bottom shelf, if there are 30 inches of vertical space between the top shelf and the middle shelf and the items stored on the middle shelf are no more than 12 inches in height, there are approximately 18 inches of under-utilized vertical space between the shelves. While a conventional three-shelf structure can be modified to either add one or more shelves and/or adjust the vertical spacing between the existing shelves, this involves at least partially disassembling and then reassembling the shelving structure, a somewhat burdensome and time consuming process, especially when there are items stored on the shelves that must be removed.
A better alternative would be to provide a supplemental shelving system that could be easily added to or removed from the existing shelving structure. Such a supplemental shelving system can provide an easy and convenient way to optimize storage space.